This invention relates to water heating systems operated by solar energy having simplified controls.
Solar water heaters have long been known and the following patents are set forth to give a known sample of the prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,971,242; 3,986,489; 4,019,495; 4,044,754; 4,116,219; 4,119,087; 4,133,338; 4,138,996; and 4,207,866.